


Do Over

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affection, Anniversary, Cute, Dancing, Dinner, Embrace, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Modern Era, Restaurants, Romance, Slow Dancing, gerita - Freeform, otp, romantic feelings, the author is a sucker for romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> Take my hand</em><br/><em> Take my whole life too</em><br/><em> For I can't help </em><br/><em>Falling in love with you </em>---Elvis Presly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Over

_Rome, Present Day_

It was seven thirty in the evening when the two countries walked into Rome's finest restaurant arm in arm.

"I have a reservation for Beilschmidt;table for two," Germany told the matire d '.

"Follow me," he led them to the table.

"Thanks for taking me out for dinner," Italy leaned in closer and pressed his body lightly against Germany's side as they walked.

"I figured we'd do something special for our anniversary," Germany smiled down at him.

They were taken to the private dining room. Usually reserved for parties, it seemed too spacious for just a table for two but it was perfect for Italy who loved to dance. The electric candlelight from the chandelier glowed above, making it seem that the room sparkled. A Chopin melody flowed from the piano in the corner. An elegant walnut table dating back to the 19th century was placed in the middle of the room and covered in a silk tablecloth. Germany and Italy were seated and the waiter handed out the wine list and the menu. He took the champagne glasses on the table and started to fill them with prosecco.

"I ordered some prosecco to start," Germany said. "You can chose the wine."

"Sure," Italy scanned over the wine list. "Wow! This is a really good selection."

"Only the best for you _mien liebe_ ," Germany held up his glass. "Cheers."

"To us!"

The glasses clinked and they sipped on their prosecco. As they looked over the menu they chatted about their day.

"I had the day off so I mostly painted," Italy said.

"Are you still working on the still life?" Germany asked.

"Yeah! It's going great! The only problem I had was that my cat tried to take a nap in the bowl. I kept getting up to take him out!"

Germany chuckled.

"And you? How was your day?"

"Busy, but I got things done as quickly as I could."

"Quickly? You always take your time unless if it's that urgent!"

Germany paused for a second, lost in thought. He ran his finger over the rim of the champagne glass. 

"For tonight," he finally replied.

"Aww how sweet of you!" Italy fawned.

They ordered several vegetable and seafood appetizers, a mushroom ravioli covered in a béchamel sauce for the starter,and veal for Italy and lamb for Germany for the main course. Each course was spaced out, leaving enough time for the lovers to bond.

Italy and Germany held hands as they talked. They leaned in close. Their fingers ran over the other's knuckles, stoping to hold up the hand and kiss it, or leaning in so their lips touched. 

Not once did Germany take his gaze off Italy. He'd look over at Italy with a lovestruck expression, focusing on Italy's smile, his soft brown eyes, and the happiness that radiated from him with each word he said.

"You're staring at me again," Italy noticed.

Germany blushed.

"You're--you're beautiful," he admitted. 

"That's the third time you said that!" Italy laughed.

"But you really are _beautiful_ ," Germany said. He didn't seem to be embarrassed.

"You are too you know _mio caro_ ," Italy leaned in with a wink and nuzzled his nose. He puckered up his lips and gave Germany a quick kiss. "And I'm so happy that I'm with you!"

Germany beamed.

When the plates were cleared for the last course, the pianist suddenly stopped and left the room. The lights dimmed.

Italy glanced around the room confused. 

"Huh?" He remarked. "Germany what's--"

The sound of a piano riff drifted from the loudspeakers. A spotlight from above shined down on the table. Germany got up and held out his hand as the instrumental opening of Elvis Presly's _Can't Help Falling In Love With You_ was about to end.

"Would you dance with me?" He asked.

Italy took his hand and they started to sway back and forth. It was Germany who led the dance with slow steps that quickened their pace, keeping in time to the beat. One hand supported Italy's back, the other placed on the crook of his waist. Italy's arms were wrapped around Germany's shoulders, his body inching ever closer to Germany until there was nearly no space between them. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, their foreheads touching, with wide smiles.

Germany would vary the steps once in a while. He twirled Italy, pulled him close or out to have him spin back in. Italy let out a laugh as Germany did so.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "Germany! I didn't know you knew how to dance!"

"It is a special night," Germany replied.

As the last chorus was played, Germany began to slow down again. All the while he kept his eyes on Italy.

_Take my hand_  
_Take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help_  
_Falling in love with you_

Then in one motion, with his left hand still in Italy's, he slid his left leg back and landed on his right.

Italy panicked, worried that Germany had tripped.

"Germany?" He tried to help him up. "Germany are you ok?"

Italy then realized that Germany was kneeling. His eyes grew wide.

Germany gazed back up at Italy and squeezed his hand.

"Italy," he started. "I love you. I've been in love with you since the moment we met. Normally I don't believe in superstitions but I do believe that we were fated to meet. Ever since that day I found you in a box of tomatoes, my world has changed. Before, well you remember what I was like. What I'm saying is--you've changed my life and it was for the better. With you I learned so much about compassion and love, and I cherish every single moment we are together. Even with the hard times when I would get frustrated, I never stopped loving you. We've seen each other through good times, bad times, and all in between. There is no other person in the universe that I would like to spend the rest of my time with than you."

Italy let out a gasp as Germany pulled out a small, black velvet ring box. He opened it to reveal a red diamond ring.

"Italy, Feliciano Vargas. Will you marry me?" Germany asked.

Italy let out an overjoyed shriek.

"Yes!" He screamed. "Yes!"

Germany picked up the ring and slid it onto Italy's ring finger. They then embraced.

"I love you so much Germany," Italy whispered. "I've never loved anyone the way that I love you. And I would love to be married to you and stay together forever and forever!"

Germany cupped Italy's face and kissed his forehead.

"Well it took us nearly a century, but everything's worked out!"

The two laughed and leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presly:_ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqv5b0UjR4g


End file.
